Rodrik Blackwood
Rodrik Blackwood is the current Lord of Raventree Hall. A diligent and somber man, Rodrik is an accomplished duelist and warrior. Appearance Lord Rodrik is a tall and lean man, with a dark appearance. His raven colored hair is kept at a medium length, pushed back and to one side, a few loose strands hanging near the side of his dark brown eyes. Black bags hang under his eyes. He keeps a small amount of facial hair, but maintains a full mustache. Biography In 346 AC, Lord Roger Blackwood and his wife celebrated the birth of their first child, a healthy boy named Rodrik. While other children would follow soon after, both Blackwood parents always favored Rodrik just a little more. Rodrik was still pushed to be a capable young lord and scolded when he acted up, yet there was always slightly less punishment for him. Out of his other two younger brothers, Rodrik seemed to be the most balanced with his teachings as a youngster, finding enough time to get his studies done and enjoy playing around when possible. His youngest brother Jon Blackwood was studious to a fault, sacrificing free time for books and the middle child, Garrett was far more interested in games and training with wooden swords. Rodrik, while young, showed excellent natural technique when his martial training began and due to all the praise he received, decided he would focus on that aspect of life. While he learned how to use a variety of weapons effectively, he favored a longsword above the others. Rather than send Rodrik to another house to be fostered, Roger Blackwood kept his son at home, seeing to his training and education personally. As he grew older, Rodrik continued to grow taller and more muscular, though always keeping himself fit and honed from practice. Years passed, and Rodrik did his best to serve his family and grow, and in 364 AC, he was married to a Northern girl in a small celebration. The two would fall in love quickly, and soon his wife Robyn was pregnant and Rodrik could not have been any happier. Things would take a turn for the worse however, as his wife gave birth to a healthy set of twins, but died in the process. Many who know Rodrik say he lost a piece of himself that day, and he’s been prone to melancholy ever since. A few years later, The War for the Vale began and Rodrik followed his father in leading men from House Blackwood. While not a skilled commander, Rodrik did well enough despite feeling shaky and nervous to start, but showed his valor and skill when he defeated a number of foes across a number of different battles, taking a few men captive. Tirelessly he fought with the Riverlanders against the Targaryens, and when the war was over, his reward was another war that had begun with the taking of Maidenpool. Before Rodrik could even process what had happened in the Vale, he was launched into more conflict. During the The Battle of the Red Fork, his father Roger took a severe blow and was forced to return home to Raventree Hall to recover, leaving Rodrik as the leader of his men. Despite his weariness, Rodrik fought on, assisting his Liege Lord wherever he was needed and doing his best to remain dependable and capable. Thankfully, the war would end without any massive blows to House Blackwood and Rodrik quickly was forced to assume many duties of lordship, as his father was often ill and hobbled. Leaning on his family for support, Rodrik was not shocked when his father Roger passed. Being a new lord did not concern Rodrik, as he had already been managing the Blackwood lands for a few years. Facing pressure to re-marry, Rodrik spurned his families advice and instead focused on rooting out spies and traitors that had planted themselves in the Riverlands. Dedicating a large portion of his time to this task, Rodrik became a skilled Investigator in a few years and not much evaded a careful look from him. With the death of Prince Barthogan, Rodrik and a few of his family members have ridden to Winterfell for the funeral. Category:Riverlands Category:Character Category:Kingdom of Winter